Five nights and an enemy
by Imagi46
Summary: Harley is back at the new and improved Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria! Will he make friends with the new animatronics, or worse, will he face an old friend...
1. Chapter 1: rehired

**Here you go! My ssequel! Its only the beginning, and it will get better from here. There are a few major changes I've made in this. One is that this takes place AFTER five nights at freddy's 1. It is Rated M for sexual situations, swearing and violence.**

Great, I'm rehired. Just what I wanted. Five more fricking night at this hell pit. I swear that I'm going to die at this place…one day…

I decided to drive to the pizzeria and check out the new res!taurant. As I drove up in the parking lot I already noticed the change. First of all, there were more people in the lot. That's a start. I walked in the doors and greeted my job. As I walked in, a wave of…"happy" hit me.

The first thing I saw was that everybody was happy and there was laughing throughout the restaurant, and it was...happy. The animatronics were new and improved, according to the description in the newspaper, and each was safer than ever. They all looked different, too, and they were each doing different activities. Curious, I decided to go take a look at each of them.

Freddy was a much different person than before. His belly was larger and he had cute, rosy cheeks now. He was wearing black pants with suspenders in each of his shoulders and he had his same old top hat, and his tie was more prominent. His microphone was in his hand and he was singing a soft 'Happy Birthday' sing to a young girl, who was smiling happily and blushing, shy. Next to him was Bonnie, who looked like a lot cuter than his old self. He had even cuter rosy cheeks than Freddy and he had green eyes. Those eyes, even though they looked calm, reflected his bunny-like fear. He was wearing green pants and he was playing a guitar, softly strumming the chords to 'Happy Birthday' as Freddy sang.

Chica was two tables down, serving pizza to a group of young boys. She had rosy cheeks, like the others, and she had a more prominent chest than before. She was wearing a shirt that said 'Let's Eat!' on it. She was wearing, by the looks of the purple pelvis, panties. She was turning around to get more pizza when she saw me. "Oh no" I said to myself as she walked over, humanlike. She came up to me and put her hand on my shoulder, smiling, revealing a row of chicken teeth that made my insides freeze.

"Hi there!" She took a moment to study me. I'm guessing that she was trying to figure out my name, since she was tied into the employee database. I heard from somewhere that they were tied into criminal databases as well, whatever that means. I was soon interrupted from my thoughts when she spoke my name, continuing.

"Harley! I hope you're having great fun! I sure am!" She smiled a bit bigger, and I got slightly scared. I was soon relieved a she walked away, returning to the group of hungry boys.

There was only one more place to see. Pirates Cove. I slowly walked to the Cove (which was now Kids Cove) and decided to give the most shuttle greeting possible. As I walked in, I noticed a small group of boys and girls huddled around a small figure laying on the ground. After close inspection, I noticed that the figure on the ground…was the new Foxy.

The new Foxy was a mangled figure that had only a head and hands. There was a sign above her that said 'Take her apart, and put her back!', so I was guessing that was the game. The kids were violently ripping her apart piece by piece and throwing them everywhere, not caring where it goes. One small part nearly hit my eye as one girl threw it behind her carelessly. I felt bad for the poor animatronic as I walked back to the office.

As I got to the office it was around 11:58, which meant that everybody had already left. Tasha was already in the office, getting ready. I hadn't bring anything, so I just decided to flip up the tablet and turn it on. As the tablet was booting up, I turned over to Tasha to ask something, but instead gave a confused look at her expression, which was a terrified one.

"No doors!?" she said, staring at the three open entryways, which was the main hallway and two vents on each side. She looked more and more terrified the more she looked at them. She then curled up in her chair and started to slowly breath in and out very heavily. I shook my head and flipped up the tablet as the clock struck twelve.


	2. Chapter 2: activation

The twelfth "dong" sounded as the restaurant closed, signalizing that my (and Tasha's) shift had begun.

I was randomly searching through the tablet, looking throughout the rooms to see what this place had in store for us. I came across Kids Cove, the Stage, the Main Hall, and about 4 party rooms. The bathrooms didn't have a camera this time, and I didn't mind. I wasn't like that creepy guy we saw trying to apply for me and Tasha's positions. Jerry…no…yea…Jerry Fitzgerald, that was his name, I think. Luckily, our boss told him that the spot was already filled, making him storm out of the restaurant angrily. When Chica tried to give him a hug, he went faster, dodging her. Although I was still deathly afraid of the animatronics I still felt…attached to them in some way.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I came across a room that I couldn't see in. The label on the camera monitor said Parts and Service. I tried using the flashlight to try and check if I could see anything. I wish I didn't see anything.

The Parts and Service room was where they had put the old animatronics that weren't in use anymore. The one that stood out was Bonnie, mainly because they tore out his whole face and removed an arm from him. Chica was ripped apart in several places on the arms and legs, and her jaw was dislocated, making her scarier than before. Freddy was the usual-a tear here and a few dislocations-the only thing about him was a gaping hole right through his stomach. Foxy was in the far corner, and as far as I could see, he didn't have anything much torn up about him. He looked like he did when he was at the old restaurant. That mildly relieved me, because Foxy was my favorite. I switched away from that room as quick as possible, worried about what this night had for me.

I came across a curious looking room. It was called the Prize Room. My expression became the look of someone who has never seen daylight before as I checked that room out. After a bit more closer inspection I had noticed that there was an little device in the bottom left corner of the screen, prompting me to tap and hold. I touched the spot on the screen and watched the little circle fill. I was guessing that that could have been a little way to entertain myself, but it got quickly boring.

As I was watching the camera, Tasha was watching the hallways and vents, giving a small scared squeal every time she turned on the flashlight. We switched positions at 1:00 am, just so we wouldn't get bored. As I checked the East cent for what seemed like the fiftieth time, I saw new Bonnie in the far corner, crawling towards me. My eyes widened as my jaw dropped. I turned to Tasha and gave a trembling nod as we both flipped down our Freddy masks. No sooner than we did, though, was when Bonnie crawled in and stood up, looking around. I tried to stay as still as possible as he searched around the office, my breath growing shakier with each exhale.

I'm guessing that the masks worked, because Bonnie crawled into the vent soon after he did a few sweeps of the room. He gave one look back as he was crawling away, his eyes widening as he saw me take off my mask and turn to Tasha, who then took off her mask. I was guessing that he wanted to tell the others, because he didn't come back in the room. I was sure that he was more human than before, the way that he moved and his facial expressions...it's almost too human…

It was 2 am when me and Tasha switched again. She was now checking the hallway and vents as I was manning the camera. I checked the rooms regularly, occasionally spotting an animatronic here and there. It was all pretty boring when Freddy popped up in the Main Hall, his microphone in his hand. He was standing there, smiling at the camera. He moved his free hand up in a welcoming gesture, or to be more specific, a wave. He waved at me. I flipped the tablet down in fear, just in time to see Tasha frozen in fear, pointing her flashlight down the hallway. Her flashlight was pointing to a figure in the back of the hallway. Foxy.

Old Foxy was standing in the hallway, his hook in his teeth, scraping them, making a horrible screeching sound. Tasha panicked and frantically flashed the flashlight on and off at Foxy. The flashing affect seemed to affect Foxy in some way, because he shook his head and ran back into the darkness.

Tasha fainted as I let out a small squeal. That was our first, but not the last encounter. As the clock turned to 5:00 Tasha regained consciousness to find that I wasn't there. She grabbed a flashlight and mask and took a deep breath, venturing into the hallway.

"huh?" I said, waking up. I slowly blinked my eyes to find myself in a dark room, two faint lights glowing nearby. Freddy's eyes.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'm going to be adding a big twist to the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3: replacement

As I awoke, I saw the pair of eyes glowing in the dark. I knew those were Freddy's eyes, because of the jaw that illuminated underneath. I was ready to let out a yell for Tasha when a soft, feathery hand clamped over my mouth.

"Shhh!" Chica said, letting go. I heard footsteps and then the light abruptly turned on, making me blink. When I opened my eyes again I saw that I was in Kids Cove, surrounded by the new cast of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Bonnie was standing by the light, holding his guitar. Freddy was standing near me with his eyes lit up. Chica was standing opposite Freddy, her feathery hand on my shoulder. The new Foxy seemed to he nowhere in sight, though, so that was my first question.

"Where's-" I started to say. I was cut off again by Chica's hand. I stared at her angrily as she did so. She moved her hand off of my mouth as she said "don't talk!".

"Why?" I asked, curious. I wanted to know why they had captured me, why they had to knock me out. I didn't want to he here, I wanted to go home. I missed my home…

"We didn't want you to end up like your partner" Freddy said.

"Yea" Bonnie chimed in.

"What are you guys talking about?" I said, having no idea.

"Wasn't she…dead?" Chica said, hesitating on the last word.

"Heck no. She just fainted" I explained "she saw old Foxy and fainted".

All three of the animatronics breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Ironically after that, an abrupt scream came from somewhere in the restaurant. I jumped out of the chair I was sitting in and burst through the door before any of the other animatronics could stop me. I ran into the darkness, looking for Tasha.

I looked around at the stage area to find that there was nothing there. I then looked into the Main hall. Nothing. My final resort was…god forbid…the Parts and Service room. That place scared the crap out of me but, if I was willing to find my partner, I was going to have to face that fear. I took a deep breath before sprinting across the hall and bursting through the door.

I looked around in the darkness to see a small flashlight illuminating a Freddy mask nearby. I walked toward the two objects and looked around them to see that Tasha wasn't near them. I grabbed the flashlight and picked up the mask to make my way back to the office. When I turned around with the flashlight in my hand, though, I nearly puked. There was a body hanging from a wire. A female body, dangling. Tasha.

Tasha was hanging by a cord in a Freddy suit. "Oh no" I said to myself, everything rushing back to me. The old animatronics. My job. My friends. Golden Freddy…

Golden Freddy.

I ran back to the office at lightning speed and hid in a corner. I just knew I was going to die here. If they remade the old animatronics…then what did they do with Golden Freddy? I didn't have time to think about it, so I just focused on staying alive. I flicked my flashlight on to see onto the hallway. Nothing. Checked the vents. Zip. I was starting to get relieved when a furry paw grabbed me from behind. My eyes widened and I ran short of voice. I didn't know who, or what, just put its hand over my mouth, but they better keep it there, because I was about to scream.

"Shhh!" New Bonnie said "quickly, follow." He pretty much pulled me the entire way with his hand on my mouth, so I didn't really see the need to move. We were heading back to Kid's Cove, where the others were hiding. When we got there he let go of my mouth and took a huge gulp of air, trying to catch my breath. The others didn't move, as they were panic-stricken. I didn't really know what was going on, but I had a general idea.

"Lemme guess" I said "Golden" I was cut off by Freddy shushing me and the other two nodding. I knew it. Golden Freddy was back. I remember that I had killed him before on a stove. Heck, I'll do it again. I walked over to Freddy and whispered in his ear "what's going on?"

"He's back, alright, and he killed your partner" Freddy said.

"Yes, I saw that" I said before a strange whir came from the far corner. The new Foxy was starting up, strangely, and it couldn't seem to do it. It was crackling and popping. It looked in major need of repairs. I looked at Chica and she said "she's nothing, the kids just tear her apart and the employees have to put her back together".

"What makes her any different from you three?" I asked, a bit indignantly.

"The fact that New Foxy prefers to be called" Bonnie hesitated "Angel".

"Hmm" I said, thinking to myself. I looked at Angel on the ground, broken and battered, with a ripped skirt and a shirt for clothes. I picked up the pieces of her on the ground and screwed them back into place. Screw in a jaw joint. Attach a CPU. I wasn't really that complicated. I attached what I could without a screwdriver and saw that she still needed work. I turned her on to see what I had so far. Upon turning on, Angel crackled and started up. She sounded delirious as she started up, lazily moving.

"Hi-hi there k-kids!" Angel said, struggling to get up. She had a hard time moving since her legs had most of it's components missing. She stood up wobbly and walked over to me.

"Hi there!" She said. I backed away slowly and puts my hands up. I wasn't quite sure that she was as friendly as the other animatronics. Luckily, the clock struck six as I breathed a sigh of relief. I walked out and went to the office to pack my things. I looked one last time into the cameras feed as I saw Bonnie get into position, waving at the camera.

"I'm dead" I told myself as I went out the door to get into my car. As i drove home I was wondering who would ever replace Tasha. Then I started wondering what they would do to Tasha. I decided not to think about it much as I got home. I didn't really have time anyway, because I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

I awoke at about 6:00 pm, groggily getting up to get some coffee. For a long time I had thought it was 6:00 am, but when I saw people coming home from work, I knew that soon I was going to be going to work. I poured the coffee down the drain, deciding not to care anymore.

As the time reached around for me to go to work, I had my things gathered and ready. Then I got a phone call. It was the manager, and he had already found a replacement.

"His name is Tristan" the manager said "and he will be working with you for the next few nights".

I dropped the phone. Tristan? Tristan Lewis? My best friend all the way through high school? No fucking way. No fucking way. There is no way he would take a job as bad as this. No way! I jumped off of my couch and sprinted to the car, forgetting my flashlight.

I reached the restaurant at around 11:55. As I got out of the car, surely enough, there was Tristan, in his zip-up hoody. I ran over to him as he was looking at me. He didn't seem to remember me, but I was about to fix that.

"High school" I said between big breaths. His eyes widened as I said that, and a smile curled on his face.

"Harley!?" He said, shocked. He looked really haply to see me "bro! Its been to long!" He came in for a bro-hug, but I quickly stepped away.

"Bad things happen here" I said, looking at him sternly "you shouldn't have taken the job. He just shook his head and smiled.

"I need the money, dude. Now come on, you aren't going to let your only friend down, are you?" I smiled. He was my only friend I just shook my head as we walked inside together. Tristan had NO IDEA what he was in for.

**Hoped you guys looked this chapter. I had a bit of writers block, so it was hard to come up with ideas. Tristan is an OC created by Freddy the Animatronic Bear. You should check him out!**


	4. Chapter 4: possession

As me and Tristan walked inside the restaurant, I took the time to think about the dangers that were awaiting us. I knew something was going to happen, I knew it. Did I grab my flashlight?

I decided to show Tristan around real quick before we started our shift. As I showed him the parts and service room, he looked….dazed by the old animatronics. He wouldn't stop staring. I looked at him with a look of confusion.

"You okay?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Fine. I'm fine" Tristan said, not talking his eyes off Bonnie. What the heck was he doing?

I walked him back before he did anything stupid. As we reached the office, I told him to grab a flashlight while I checked the cameras. For some reason there was only one flashlight. Oh no…

It was 2:00 am before anything really interesting happened, but when it did, it was big. It all started when Tristan had to check the vents. Sure enough, there was old Chica, staring at us from the far side of the West Vent. She snapped her neck to look at us as her eyes went "Freddy". She then starting pushing herself through the vent at a fast pace.

"Tristan, run!" I yelled as I grabbed a Freddy mask. Tristan just stood there, pointing the flashlight. He seemed dazed again as Chica pushed her self though the vent, bending metal in the process. As she jumped out of the vent to get us, I moved in front of Tristan, therefore getting tackled by Chica. She looked at me and unhinged her jaw, giving an unholy scream. She then ran into the darkness of the hallway. Suddenly, Tristan followed.

"Tristan!" I yelled again, stupidly running after him. I didn't know what was wrong with Tristan, but I was determined to find out. As I ran out into the Main Hall I noticed that every single old animatronic was in the hallway, shut down. It was a very unsettling sight. Freddy looked worse than before, because he was ready to fall apart. Foxy had his hook lodged through his midsection. Bonnie's arm was just like Foxy's, except this time it jammed into his face. Chica was nowhere to be found…as I had expected. I silently walked through the hallway, hoping not to provoke any of them. As I reached Parts and Service, though, Foxy grabbed my leg and started to pull.

I screamed in terror as Foxy pulled and tugged. Unluckily enough, the other were up and walking or crawling towards me, too. Foxy's jaw was rattling, and a low, scratch noise came out. It sounded like a nail on a chalkboard.

"Xndkahdndekwndlxbdp" Foxy jumbled, looking at me with dark sockets for eyes. Pretty soon the others were grabbing at me, too, trying to drag me down. I screamed louder and shook out of Foxy's grip before any of the others could get to me. I ran to the only room that was close. Parts and Service.

I ran into the room as quickly as possible behind me, closing my eyes as tight as I could. I didn't open my eyes as I felt the banging of the old animatronics' fists on the door. As the banging slowed I decided to open my eyes a pinch. I wish I'd hadn't.

Golden Freddy was standing in the middle of the room, limp. The old one. He was a burnt endoskeleton sitting there, staring at me. My expression went from fear to anger as I shouted "what do you want?!"

"Revenge" Freddy said. He then gave a low, demonic laugh. Shortly after, Tristan walked out, dazed and zombie-like. I gave a happy face as I walked over to him. He had his head down, so I couldn't see much. I didn't mind.

"Tristan! I'm so glad I found you!" I went in for a hug when Tristan looked up. I stopped in my tracks. He was possessed.

Tristan had a droopy mouth, unnaturally droopy, and his eyes were black. Completely black. He gave a wicked smile with that broken jaw of his and rushed at me with his hands up. I didn't have much time to react, so I was caught by the neck against the door. I was fighting for air, and I would have been winning if not for the three hands, Bonnie's, Foxy's, And Freddy's, that broke through the door and grabbed me, pinning me there. I was losing, and I was going to die. I didn't want to die like this. I didn't want to die….

Next thing I knew I was on the ground, gasping for air. Chica had knocked Tristan to the side by tackling him. She then gave a worried look and said "run". As I ran into a nearby vent hole, I heard Golden Freddy give a deep, angry yell. I didn't look back until I saw an opening in front of me.

As I crawled out of the vent I found myself in a small, dark room. The room was pitch black, so I couldn't see much. As I felt my way around I fell over some kind of suit. I didn't think of it as much until I found the light. What was this doing here?

What I stumbled over was a animatronic wolf suit. The suit was dirty and rusted and broken, making it look like it had been here for years. I'm guessing that those red marks were there for design and the jaw was broken for some reason….I shook my head and kept studying the suit. It had black fur, and it was wearing a grey cloak with with stripes in random locations. On its left hand was a long hook that was rusted. It had a sword near its left hip and it looked…sad. I instantly felt bad for this poor thing as numerous questions rushed to me. What was his name? Where did he come from? Why was he broken? I decided finally to leave the suit here and come back every day. I might just work on it…

Walked out the door that was opposite me and cautiously made my way back into the office. When I got there, Tristan was laying in the office chair, dazed. He was holding his head and mumbling to himself. I ran inside and took him by the shoulders. I then shook him violently in an attempt to get him going. Luckily, he shook his head and looked at me, his eyes normal.

"Oh thank god" I said, nearly falling over with relief. I was so glad to have my old buddy back. He didn't seem to know what I was talking about.

"What?" He asked, giving me a puzzled look.

"N..nothing" I stuttered, half expecting him to not remember.

"Ohhhkay" he said slowly, looking at me kind of funny. He was looking at me like I was the one who just went through something crazy. He had every reason. As the clock chimed six he collected his things and rushed out the door before I could even get my stuff together. He told the manager "good morning" and drove off without saying a word to me. I had a look of shock and disbelief on my face all the way home. As I walked through the front door and made my way to bed, I wondered why he wouldn't talk. Why wouldn't he? Did he remember? Would we survive tomorrow night? Do I want to fix that suit? Maybe I will….maybe.


	5. Chapter 5: aggresion

It was night 4 of my little dilemma, and things were going to go south fast. As I woke up at about 4 pm to go on with my day, I decoded to put a tool box together and go early. I got to the restaurant at about 6 pm, so things looked pretty normal. As I walked into the restaurant, though, an image flashed into my head of the restaurant being dark and empty. I shook my head and moved to that hidden room near the show stage. I smiled slightly when I saw that animatronic still laying here. I wondered why nobody bothered to go in here and do anything about this suit. Anyhow, I knelt down and began to work. I had replaced a few gears with the ones on a shelf in a room. There were lots of parts for me to replace, but I didn't mind. After about an hour I had done just about all I could. I looked for an on switch, but there wasn't any. As I looked around, the animatronic jerked up, somehow turned on by itself.

"Attachment process incomplete" it would repeat "attachment process incomplete". It would then shut down. I gave a puzzled look. All that work foe this? I was wasting my time. As I walked out I thought I had heard the word "help", but I blamed it on me losing my mind here. I went to kids cove when I was greeted by a small group of kids.

"Are you the repairman?" They asked as they pointed at my toolbox.

"Ummm…yes" I lied. I then scooted past them as their parents came in.

"Stand back, sweetie, the man is going to fix the suit" they walked away shortly after as I worked on Angel. She was a bit more puzzling, since her technology was more advanced than that animatronic in the room's was. It took a little longer, but I had done it all the same. As I flipped the on switch in her ear she jerked up and stood up almost flawlessly as she looked around. Her eyes locked on me as the startup process ended.

"Ahoy!" She said, raising a slim hook "how's it going?"

"Ummm.." I tried to back away but was accidentally pushed forward by another kid. I bumped into Angel as she almost fell over. I went beet red almost immediately and looked down.

"Now…be careful" she told me. I smiled weakly and quickly grabbed my toolbox and left. It was about 9:00 when I went back home. I had a little bit of time left before my shift began. I watched TV and got new batteries for my flashlight. I almost fell asleep when my alarm clock rang. 11:55. Time for hell.

As I drove to work once again today I thought about what was awaiting me tonight. Sure there were a few bad things here and there but…what about New Foxy….er, Angel? She seemed nice enough. I was really looking forward to completely fixing that suit in the room. As I parked in the lot I saw Tristan, who looked tired.

"Tristan!" I yelled across the lot "Hey!". Either he didn't hear me or he didn't care, because he kept his pace. I angrily went after him and didn't speak to him until I got into the office. When we got to the office, though, I was in a rage.

"What the fuck, dude!?" I yelled loud enough for you to be able to hear onstage "you really are gonna cut me off like that?!" No answer.

"Fine, fuck you too" I flipped him the finger, but he didn't seem to care. As our shift begun I shoved a flashlight at him.

"Here you go, bastard" I said.

As I flipped up my tablet I saw that Bonnie was gone immediately. As I looked through the cameras I noticed that he wasn't in any of them. I flipped down the tablet cautiously. Bonnie wasn't in the office, either. Where was he? I decided to think nothing much and continued to do my job.

At about 2:00 am things got a bit antsy. All of the animatronics were out of their original position and I haven't seen Angel. I was getting quite worried when Angel appeared in the hallway, waving. I smiled and gave a wave back. Why was she so friendly? I didn't care, as long as she doesn't kill me later. Pretty soon Freddy was in the hallway as well. The new one. He had his microphone and he looked like he was chilling. I gave a chuckle at my humorous imagination and went back to work. Ad I continued to routinely flip through the cameras I noticed a small red triangle start to bleep over the Prize Corner. I flipped over to it and wondered what problem there was here. I was guessing that the little circle was low, so I tapped and held for a little bit and then flipped the tablet down to see Tristan staring in fear at something in the hallway. As I saw it my jaw dropped lower than his.

New Bonnie was floating in the hallway. No…not floating…strung up. He was hanging by strings that looked painfully sewn into his skin. A voice blew into the office as we saw him.

"The joy of destruction…."

"What the.." I said, looking around. All of a sudden the music box started to play real loud, as if it was in the office. I covered my ears and ran over to Tristan, who seemed dazed again. I gave a worried look as he became hypnotized by the tune.

"The joy of…" he repeated slowly. He then took a step into the hallway as I start to yell over the music.

"Tristan, no!" I frantically screamed. I tried to grab him but he ended up running into the hallway again. I didn't go after him before grabbing my flashlight.

As I ran toward the parts and service room I saw New Chica in the hallway, dazed. I walked up to her cautiously.

"Are you okay?" I said.

"Yea" she said as she shook her head. She stood up as we both looked for Freddy. Instead we found Angel.

"Hi" I said uneasily. She looked around at me before giving a smile. I smiled back as I smiled at Chica as well. She returned the smile as she directed me towards Kids Cove.

"We will be safe here" She said, urging me inside. I quickly went in as she followed.

"So…whats going on?" I said "is he back?"

"You bet" Freddy said. He went over the door and peeked out. "Oh good" he said in relief.

"Um…i would like to go do my job now, please" I said as I headed toward the door. I was stopped in my tracks by Freddy, who was shaking his head.

"What are you doing?" I said angrily.

"Saving you" Freddy said. He locked the door. He then advanced on me.

"Uh…" I said as I looked at the other two. They were advancing on me as well, white pupils showing from their eyes. I began to panic and was about to let out a scream before two hands grabbed at my face. After that, everything went black.

I woke up in the sane room that abandoned animatronic was in, bound in ropes. I tried to move everything, but to no avail. There was duct tape over my mouth and it was very hard to breathe because my nose was somehow bleeding. I fought for air as I scooted over to a sharp piece of pipe. I cut my hands only twice as I got the ropes loose. I crawled over to the broken animatronic and looked at it. It was still fixed. I breathed a sigh of relief and used a piece of my shirt and bandaged my hands. It was a mediocre bandage, but it would have to do. I looked for the vent opening and crawled inside in my elbows after finding that using my hands caused me extreme discomfort. As I reached the parts and services I saw that none of the animatronics were there. As I was going into the main hall, though, I saw Tristan walk out the darkness, an insane smile on his face.

"Hi there H-Harleyy" his voice glitches and lowered like an animatronic.

"Oh god Tristan" is said, shocked "what did they do?!". I walked towards him.

"Its not what they did, its what I let them do". All of a sudden, Tristan walked towards me with his arms outstretched and his expression insane. I couldn't use my hands so I couldn't fight. I ran out into the Main Hall but was caught by the collar and held up by the neck. When I regained my vision after a few seconds I saw Tristan with white pinprick pupils. He looked at me as his hand clamped around my throat. My breathing cut short and my eyes started to roll into the back of my head…my mind was filled with a red haze as everything started to fade out….

**Here you gguys go! Aggression. I'm sorry this took way too long. My internet has f***ed me over lately. I promise to post chapter st regular now on. If you want to catch up with me and see some of my works of FNAF outside of stories follow me on Facebook (Harley Yolo Colburn) or Gmail (Cheese McNickerbocker)...I'll see you in the next chapter..have a good shift!**


	6. Chapter 6: New Suit, Old Nightmare

I couldn't see or feel much when I fell to the ground. Tristan must've let go because I found myself gasping for air again. As I regained my vision I saw that an animatronic was fighting of Tristan. I got a closer look. Grey fur…oh my god. The animatronic in the dark room was helping me. But how? It never even turned on when I was there..

I took advantage and tried to help the animatronic. I helped bring Tristan to the ground as the animatronic pinned him. As I pinned Tristan down he struggled with unnatural force. He shook and shuddered violently as he fought my hands. Pretty soon, the animatronic took over and I went to see where everyone else was.

The restaurant was in ruins, with everything strung about or shattered. The more and more I walked through the restaurant the more and more fear I felt for my friends. As I neared the Prize corner I heard a tune playing on the music box. As I neared the music box the tune slowed. Pretty soon it stopped and the area went absolutely silent. I sat in silence and fear for a little bit before a new tune played. "Pop goes the weasel". I looked around with my eyes wide as the tune played louder and louder. All of a sudden confetti shot into the air and a sinister looking puppet sprang out of the box. I looked at it and grew fearful as I studied its features. It has two rosy cheeks like the others and it had two black holes for eyes. It had a black hole for a mouth and it had two purple streaks of paint down its cheeks. It had three fingers on each hand and was larger than me. It looked around, although nothing was controlling it's strings. As it saw me its hole widened into a smile and it spoke in a whispery voice that seemed to reach deep inside you.

"Hi! Who are you"? The marionette spoke.

"I-I'm the sec-c-curity guard" I stuttered, making the Marionette smile more.

"Oh, don't be shy! Where is everybody?" That statement made me tear up out of fear "I don't know".

"Oh." The Marionette said, the smile fading. It then seemed to speak to itself before taking my hand.

"Follow me" it said, as I did so. It lead me to the office, where nothing was like it was. There were writings on the walls and everything was thrown everywhere. The mask I was using had the tablet smashed through it and the desk was broken in half.

"What…the hell…happened?" I asked in disbelief. I couldn't believe what had just happened to the office. It looked as if someone ransacked it looking for something and got angry because they couldn't find me. But who was looking for me?

I looked at the Marionette, who was also looking at the office. Just then a raspy, gruff voice echoed from the dark end of the hallway "dead men tell…no…tales". Foxy. My old buddy. Hopefully he could explain. I rushed to the dark part of the hallway to, surely enough, find Foxy there. He was sitting in a dead position but looked like he had just been through a traumatic event. He was looking around and was constantly flinching like someone was walking around him. As I got closer he began to notice my presence.

"Who be there?" He asked shakily.

"It's…uh…me" I said even shakier. I guess he smelled or years fear in my voice, because his got stronger.

"What be yer business?" He tried to sound brave. I mustered up all of the courage I had left and walked a step closer.

"I need you to help me" I said, trying to sound as dignified as possible.

"This Cap'n ain't taking orders from no scurvy dog like yourself!" He shouted at me. He tried to stand up but faltered on his feet and fell to his face. He gave a defeated sigh and said "what d'ye want?"

"Everyone else is missing" I said. As I said that he held up a had in a gesture for me to help him up. I did so and he store up, and that's where I noticed the three claw marks in his side.

"Golden Freddy?" I asked. He nodded and me, him, and Marionette went through the halls searching for the rest. As we scanned through the restaurant all we found were broken items strung everywhere. The only animatronic we found was Toy Bonnie, who suffered the sane fate as his old form, only he didn't survive. His face was ripped apart and his stomach component was pulled through his throat. I nearly choked on my tears when I saw him. I saw oil while coming in the room, but I didn't expect this.

"I hardly knew the lad…" Foxy said, holding his side. Marionette, although a puppet, seemed to cry as well. I took the two broken halves of his guitar and put them on his slashed chest, then we moved on. As I moved to the other party rooms we found more and more traces of probably dead animatronics. A beak. Claws. Oil. It was devastating. As I moved to the large room that included the stage, though. That was the worst.

There were at least three dead animatronics strung about, from what I could tell. It seemed like the rest of the Toy animatronics were dead. Where were the broken ones…?

Angel walked out of the darkness, a slash in her arm. It was bleeding slowly as she stumbled over a table. She looked at me and said "you…fixed…me."

"Yes…I did" I said, not sure why I was cautious. Upon hearing that response she teared up, walked over to me, and hugged me. As much as I was afraid I was shocked. Out of instinct I hugged her back, also not wanting to be disrespectful. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and then looked at Foxy, giving a questioning look at his slashes and her slash. They were nearly identical in width. She looked at Marionette and then said "you were my only friend". Marionette nodded its head, saying "of course. Why wouldn't I be?" After that Angel stood up and said "trouble…follow". She ran to the play area.

As we walked to the play area it got oilier and oilier. There were paw marks on the wall and oil streaks everywhere. Pretty soon, we found him.

Golden Freddy was sitting in the corner, docking back and forth. His ear twitched when he heard our footsteps and he turned around slowly, quickly standing up when he saw us. He had a look of insanity and fear in his eyes, like he was silently sorry for someone, just not showing it. He twisted his lips into a twisted grin when he saw me. Me. Why.

"You made a big mistake" he garbled. We took step closer.

"I know" I said, doing my very best to be brave.

"Now you're going to learn from it" he grinned wickedly. With lightning fast moves he sped past us. Shortly after I felt my arm was in terrible pain. I lifted up the sleeve to find that I had a large gash in my arm. Surprisingly it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I blamed that on adrenaline. I stumbled on my feet, fighting to stay up. As I feel over a pair of hands caught me. I turned around to see who was my savior. The animatronic from the room. He was holding me up with Tristan on his shoulder, tied up and muffled. He set Tristan down and lifted me up. After looking at me with tilted head, he finally spoke.

"I am Roger" he said slowly "Jolly Roger.

"Harley" I responded, clutching at my arm. Roger quickly tore a piece of fabric from a nearby tablecloth and wrapped it around my arm. It still hurt, but at least it wasn't bleeding. He walked with me out into the open as he bring out his hook, which was a long, thin blade that protruded from his arm. He looked around the restaurant fiercely, not a hint of fear in his blue eyes.

"You will pay" Golden Freddy said from somewhere in the darkness. I look around fearfully, ready to wrestle this guy into another stove. He appeared from the darkness again hut was quickly stopped by Roger, who was much larger than him. Golden Freddy feel to the ground as Roger handed me a blade.

"I'm sorry. I can't hurt him. You're on your own" he whispered before rushing to protect the animatronics that were left. I stood there, dazed and confused. All I had was a stupid knife to protect myself from this new version of my nightmare.

Golden Freddy did a maniacal cackle as Roger ran to the stage with the rest. I gave a defensive stance and held out the knife, ready to face my fear.

**Here you guys go! Sorry this took so long. I had the holidays to worry about. Consider this my Christmas present! Merry Christmas everyone!**

Here


End file.
